The present invention relates to lamp retaining devices, and particularly to a retaining structure of a lamp for connecting wires.
In the prior art, the wire connecting box of a lamp is locked to a retaining block. The center of the block has a hole. A threaded tube is locked to the retaining block. The threaded tube passes through a hole in the retaining block. Then the threaded tube is fixed by screwing with a male nut so that the retaining block will not fall down. A lower side of the retaining block is fixed with a hanging ring so that a lamp can be suspended from the ring. Thereby, the buckling block can load the lamp.
However, above prior art has the following defect. Firstly, the prior art retaining block is made of iron which is cheap, but weak. It is often that after it is used for a time period, the retaining block cracks and thus is dangerous. Moreover, in assembly, the lamp is heavy and much labor is necessary in assembly. Thus the cost is high and the operation is inconvenient.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a retaining structure of a lamp for connecting wires which comprises a retaining box, a wire connecting box, a conductive receptacle, a cover and a lamp rod. A periphery of the retaining box has a plurality of through holes. A wire connecting box is made by plastic mold injection with a plurality of buckling seats. Each buckling seat is installed with an inserting hole, a pivotal seat and a via hole. The inserting hole is formed with at least one embedded hole. Each inserting hole is aligned and communicable to the through hole of the retaining box. A conductive receptacle is fixed to the inserting hole. The cover is formed with a plurality of limiting holes for covering the wire connecting box. A front end of the lamp rod is installed with a conductive plug and a rear end of each conductive plug is formed with a buckling groove.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.